La maldita primavera
by Tamarindo Amargo
Summary: Cuando Hajime comienza a estornudar y los pétalos de flores llenan su habitación, siempre puede culpar a la primavera. [Hanahaki!IwaOi]
1. Lovesick

Hajime se sabe enfermizo, contrario a lo que todo él pueda sugerir.

A diferencia de Tooru, quien se tiñe de todas las tonalidades de rojo y rosa posibles en verano; que en invierno invierte todo su dinero en champú reparador y cremas hidratantes y en primavera hace coronas de flores con las cuales llena su feed de Instagram.

Tooru encuentra la forma de mezclarse con el ambiente y volverlo estético. _Hajime solamente se enferma._

Y es _caótico._ En otoño e invierno se lo lleva una gripe con tos y catarros y mocos, que cada vez que estornuda se asusta de haberse rasgado un pulmón; que le pone la nariz roja e hinchada como una cereza, y se empastilla tanto que teme un día le hagan un test de sustancias y salga positivo. Será chistoso, piensa, tener que explicarle a su mamá que técnicamente la medicina es droga.

Luego en primavera todas las alergias le salen a flor de piel, su cuerpo pica y se siente extremadamente irritable, sus ojos lagrimean y no deja de toser. Tiene que ir con un cubre-bocas todo el tiempo, y jura por todos los dioses que si Hanamaki y Matsukawa vuelven a hacer chistes de idols, los va a asesinar en un sitio donde jamás los van a encontrar. Y Tooru va a ayudarlo.

Hablando de Tooru, y para darle algo de crédito donde se lo merece, es buen enfermero cuando no se está burlando de él.

—Iwa-chan no soy doctor, pero te aseguro que luzco como uno de la tele, así que hazme caso —No, borren todo, Hajime lo odia y lo va a matar junto con _cosa uno_ y _cosa dos_. Pero no puede porque está en cama y una mano en su frente lo mantiene acostado, de alguna forma—. Santa mierda, estás ardiendo.

—No me digas, _Bobokawa_ —susurra, cubierto de frazadas, con escalofríos y sudando. Y cagándose en el invierno.

—Cada año te digo que cuando la temperatura baja tienes que correr en el gimnasio interior y cada año me ignoras —A lo mejor Hajime está enfermo, luce como la mierda y tiene la habitación llena de pañuelos moqueados, pero aun así eso no le debería volver el blanco de los regaños del sujeto más cabezadura que hay en todo Japón—. No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón, ahora bebe esto y no discutas.

Como sea, el mundo es injusto y Hajime debe beberse el consomé que le prepara dicho cabezadura—. Te odio mucho.

—Sí, sí, también te quiero Iwa-chan.

* * *

No puede decir con exactitud cuándo ocurrió, simplemente fue así. Así, como nació con alergias primaverales y un cuerpo que le da por enfermarse un inverno sí, uno no.

—Iwa-chan, ¿cuál es tu flor favorita? —Le pregunta él con ojos curiosos, a lo que pasan frente a una floristería mientras pasean en bicicleta.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo coño voy a saber eso? Sabes que la mayoría de las flores me dan alergia, _Mierdakawa_ —Su mano pica por pegarle. O ponérsela en la cabeza. O tocarlo de alguna forma—. Supongo que será la que no me hinche la piel y me haga moquear.

—... _¿Un cactus?_

—¡Los cactus no son flores, _Tontokawa_!

A veces se pregunta qué pasa por su mente. Debe ser entretenido.

Tooru siempre está pensando.

Desde pequeño, llenaba el silencio con preguntas. Iwa-chan esto, Iwa-chan aquello e Iwa-chan lo otro. ¿Por qué es azul el cielo? ¿Qué es lo único absoluto en esta vida? ¿Por qué es tan irritante Tobio-chan?

Una mezcolanza de ideas, de recuerdos. Se imagina que debe pensar en varios idiomas—porque como si no tuviera suficiente con ser apuesto y bueno en deportes, también es listo y habla en inglés.

Sí, no hay _nadie_ que logre sacarlo más de quicio que _Oikawa Tooru._

* * *

—Llámame _senpai_ —_¿Ahora qué tiene el loco?_

—Antes me muero, es más fácil —responde, negándose absolutamente a complacer más locuras y caprichos del otro.

—Iwa-chan —Se le pone en frente para bloquearle la salida, y con mucho fastidio Hajime trata de quitarlo de en medio. Pero Tooru es testarudo como una mula y no cede ni un nanómetro—, te dejo ir si me llamas senpai.

—_No_.

—¡Vamos, dilo! —canturrea con una sonrisa que apenas le cabe en el rostro, y Hajime no puede entender cómo alguien supuestamente _maduro_ se pone tan feliz de haber entrado a segundo de preparatoria—. ¡Dilo, Iwa-chan! ¡Dilo, dilo, dilo!

—¿Y qué? ¿También _notice me?_

—_Sí_.

—_Púdrete_.

Cuando lo mira en retrospectiva —tiene la mala costumbre de hacerlo—, cree que era tan evidente que debió tenerlo tatuado en la cabeza. Le encontró entonces, sentido a las bromas de Hanamaki y Matsukawa, a las miradas que le daban los del equipo cada vez que comenzaban a discutir por cualquier tontería a cualquier hora del día.

Hajime, que se enferma cada estación y no sabe mantener sus emociones para sí mismo.

Tooru, que se camufla entre _dandelios, dientes de león, margaritas_ y _alientos de bebé_ cada vez que las flores inundan Japón. Y que nunca comparte sus emociones.

A veces se pregunta si la historia no debió ser al contrario.

_—Desecha esa idea inmediatamente. No quiere verlo sufrir.—_

—Oye —Se le acerca por la derecha mientras trotan. Hajime le lleva más de dos vueltas a todo el equipo y Tooru va pisándole los talones. Pero nunca gana—, _Mierdakawa_.

—Iwa-chan, no te quedes sin aire —dice el otro, jadeando. A Hajime se le escapa una risa perruna y Tooru lo codea—. ¿Qué pasa?

Una sonrisa se le asoma, y casi se delata a sí mismo. Sin embargo, y con un disimulo impropio, logra acercársele al oído—. _Senpai_ —susurra antes de acelerar y dejarlo comiendo polvo.

—¡HEY! —Unos pasos advierten que ha empezado a perseguirlo, y ríe con más fuerza.

Se persiguen el uno al otro, como si fueran un mismo perro tras su cola. Ríen y ríen, hasta quedarse sin aliento y que les llamen la atención por interrumpir la práctica. Hajime sostiene esas victorias estúpidas, en las que lo hace reír hasta que se pone rojo y se queda sin aire, y se sostiene el estómago muriéndose de dolor pero sigue riendo aún así.

Y cuando salen del gimnasio esa noche, después de incontables _"últimas veces"_ que ninguno de los dos cumplen —porque son adictos al entrenamiento de una forma que no es saludable—, se siguen riendo de la misma estupidez.

Aquella noche la luna brillaba de forma diferente, si lo recuerda. Bañaba a Sendai de plata; la sonrisa de Oikawa lucía honesta y sus ojos estaban repletos de las galaxias que tanto amaba estudiar.

Y quizás, y solo quizás, aquella noche es que comienza a verlo de una forma diferente.

Aquella noche en la que el dolor que siente en el pecho, lo confunde con el cansancio del entrenamiento.

* * *

**¡BUENAAAAAAS!**

**Toncs, decidí publicar esto por el cumple del Oikawa. Aunque el protagonista es Iwaizumi. idk, estas cosas suceden.**

**Me di cuenta que aún no tenía un fanfic apropiado de angst IwaOi y pues, eso no puede ser.**

**Stay tunned!**

**;Tamarindo Amargo**


	2. Heartache

**ADVERTENCIAS: Breve mención de una relación _mayor de edad/menor de edad._ Descripción vaga de actividad sexual.**

* * *

_¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?_

Aquellas sin olor, aquellas que no causen dolor. Que no tengan polen porque le da alergia y preferiblemente que no sean muy vistosas tampoco.

Tooru le dice que lo que busca es un helecho. Está bien, Hajime es simple y pueden gustarle los helechos.

Pero su mejor amigo es alguien complicado. La clase de persona a la que le gustarían flores que florecen una vez al año, o que florecen una vez para morir. Flores que cuestan mantener o que simplemente no son nativas de Japón. Flores exóticas, flores americanas, flores que solo podrías encontrar en una tienda botánica específica en alguna isla remota.

Quizás Hajime quiere las frágiles flores de cerezo que caen de los árboles e inundan Japón cada maldita primavera.

Quizás Tooru quiere los inmensos girasoles, de esos que solo ven en fotografías.

—¿Esta camisa o esta otra?

Levanta la mirada por una fracción de segundo—. No veo la diferencia —responde, volviendo a su juego.

—Esta es _blanca con negro_, y esta es _negra con blanco_ —dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Hajime rueda los ojos y, como premio por su colaboración, recibe una camisa en el rostro—. ¡Iwa-chan!

—¡Hey! —se queja, lanzando la camisa de vuelta—. ¿Tienes tres años?

—Iwa-chan dijiste que me ayudarías a elegir mi ropa —Ni siquiera tiene que verle la cara para saber que está haciendo una mueca. Berrinchudo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo lo que normalmente usas? —Tooru le da una mirada que bien podría haber sido la misma mirada que uno le da a alguien que pregunta qué tiene de mala la pedofilia—. ¿Qué?

—¡Iwa-chan, es una cita!

—_Siempre_ tienes citas.

—¡Bueno sí! ¡Pero esta es _importante!_

—Dices eso de _todas_ las citas.

—Iwa-chan, ¿te mataría ayudarme a elegir mi ropa?

—_Quizás_ —Tooru hace un puchero mientras frunce el ceño. Hajime piensa que se ve ridículo cuando hace eso—. La negra con blanco.

—¿Lo ves? ¿Fue tan difícil? —dice mientras recoge la ropa y empieza a cambiarse.

Quizás es la edad y las hormonas revolucionadas. Su mamá dice que ambos son igual de cabezas huecas, pero lo manifiestan en maneras opuestas.

Tooru sale con chicas. Muchas chicas. A veces cree que debe existir una especie de lista de espera rondando en la preparatoria, y se turnan justamente para recibir la atención del armador. Siempre cree haber encontrado el amor, solo para ser botado a la semana y pasarse los próximos tres días llorando y jurando que esa será la última vez. Dicho ciclo se repite dos veces por mes, y Hajime ya está preparado.

—Elegiste la blanca con negro —observa, levantando la vista de su consola otra vez.

—Bueno, duh —responde el otro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Tú elegiste la otra.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tienes un pésimo gusto para la ropa, Iwa-chan.

Hajime por su parte, no tiene nada de suerte con las chicas. De hecho, está convencido de que las repele.

Piensa que es natural, lucir soso y aburrido cuando se está en compañía de alguien tan hermoso y extravagante como lo es Oikawa Tooru. Pero eso no lo dirá en voz alta, nunca jamás. El chico ya tiene la cabeza lo suficientemente inflada con halagos de otros, como para que Hajime se una al desfile.

—De los dos, ¿quién tiene los nefastos bermudas de tartán y usa camisetas con temática de vóleibol de manera no irónica? —Le recuerda sin ningún tipo de tacto, el que debe ser el crimen de la moda más grande en Miyagi. Y que de alguna forma Tooru puso sus pies fuera de casa vistiendo de esa forma.

—¡Oye, no tenías que sacarme los bermudas! —grita azorado, aventándole la prenda de ropa que tiene más a la mano.

Hajime esquiva con la habilidad de años de práctica el pantalón volador que intenta atacarle—. Sigo sin poder creer que pensaras que esa era una buena idea.

—¡Bu-bueno, lucía bien en mi cabeza! —insiste el otro.

—Las combinaciones feas solo le sirven a las modelos de culos gordos y a los de Project Runway. Te tengo noticias —_Trágicas noticias._

—¡No tengo el culo plano!

—Sigue repitiéndote eso, ¿va?

* * *

Tooru sale con chicas, con _muchas_ chicas. Hajime está convencido de que podría crear un ejército formado únicamente con las chicas que han salido con Tooru. Sería un ejército bastante aterrador, si le preguntan.

Mientras tanto él tiene, lo que Hanamaki y Matsukawa han decidido denominar como _el club de fanboys._ Y _—palabras de cosa uno y cosa dos—_ podría armar con ellos un ejército más numeroso y más o menos igual de temible que _el ejército de las exs de Oikawa Tooru._

—¿En otra cita? —pregunta Makki al teléfono—. Dice _cejas de oruga_ que no olvide _el gorrito._

Hajime borra la fórmula que estaba resolviendo, para volver a empezar—. Ya se fue —responde, rodando los ojos—. De todas formas, no creo que haga eso en sus citas.

—¿Le has visto la cara? Ese idiota no es virgen amigo, simplemente no te lo ha contado —la voz de Matsun lo alcanza también. Hajime ya no intenta encontrarlos separados, está convencido de que esos dos conforman una misma entidad pegada por la cadera. _Un solo Hanamaki. _Empieza a resolver de nuevo el ejercicio—. ¿Hola? ¿Hajime?

—¡Tierra llamando a Iwa-chan! —Makki habla con más fuerza, y Hajime detiene su lápiz bruscamente.

—No tienes que gritar, maldito. _Y no me llames así._

—¡Já! ¡Te dije que reaccionaría con el apodo! Págame —Escucha el intercambio de dinero y golpes como ruido de fondo en la línea—. Entonces, volviendo a la inocencia robada de nuestro niño.

—¿Inocencia? —pregunta Matsun al fondo.

—¿Nuestro niño? —suelta Hajime al mismo tiempo._ Factorización, factorización, maldita factorización, _piensa sin ganas.

—Yo digo que fue cuando estaba saliendo con la universitaria, tu turno Matsun.

Hajime deja de escribir inmediatamente, ahora poniendo toda su atención en la conversación—. Mmmhh, yo digo que fue cuando empezó este año, estaba tan contento que me daba vergüenza andar con él —responde el otro, haciéndolo sonar como un hecho.

—_¿Universitaria?_ —Es lo único que Hajime acierta a preguntar.

La conversación cae en silencio durante unos momentos. Y Hajime casi espera que le digan algo como "¡Sí se lo creyó!", porque definitivamente tiene que ser un chiste.

Sin embargo, lo próximo que escucha no es una risa.

—_Ups_ —suelta Makki.

Sin quererlo, deja caer su lápiz—. _¡¿Ups?!_

—No es para tanto Hajime, fue el año pasado —insiste el muchacho.

—Te dije que se iba a molestar —escucha decir al otro.

—¡Un momento! ¡¿Ambos lo sabían?!

—Más bien como que estábamos juntos cuando llamó para contarnos que lo habían botado. Si no, tampoco me habría enterado —Hajime aprecia los esfuerzos de Matsun por mantenerlo calmado, y cree que eso es lo que hacen los buenos amigos.

Ya saben, en lugar de mentir y esconder información.

—¿Y no pensaron que yo querría saber? —pregunta, sin ninguna fuerza. Porque ya sabe lo que se avecina.

—Es que el idiota nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada.

* * *

Hajime no puede marcar un punto de su vida en que no estuviera con Tooru. O al menos, no un momento que pueda recordar. Lo cual es bastante frustrante, porque es como si tuviera una sombra o un hermano gemelo.

Sus madres son mejores amigas, sus padres estudiaron juntos en la universidad. Habría sido muy cómico que no pudieran soportarse, o algo por el estilo.

Sin embargo, Hajime no puede recordar un punto de su vida en que odiara a Tooru.

—¡Tía! —Escucha su voz al llegar, entrando en la casa como si viviera allí también. Lo cual no es mentira, pero aun así es irritante que llegue a donde sea como si fuera dueño del sitio.

—¡Tooru-chan, que guapo! ¿Tuviste una cita? —Su mamá le habla. Ella siempre ha estado encantada con la personalidad extrovertida de Tooru, y cuando no le está diciendo que aprenda de él, se pregunta si no lo habrán cambiado por otro bebé cuando dio a luz. Hajime dejó de creerse el chiste cuando tenía como cuatro años. Tooru lo sigue molestando con eso.

—¡Así es! ¿Iwa-chan está en su cuarto? —_Ay no._

—Está en el patio trasero, ya sabes cómo es. ¡No pone un pie en casa si no es para comer!

La puerta al patio trasero se abre, y Hajime no tiene ni que darse la vuelta para saber que es él.

Sus pasos apenas hacen peso en el jardín, pero puede ver su sombra moverse a su alrededor, como rodeándolo en un círculo.

—Para alguien con alergia a las flores, te pasas la vida en el jardín, Iwa-chan —le dice, observándolo.

—Encontré un escarabajo —responde con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando que el animalito camine por sus manos—. Además, soy el único que limpia el jardín.

—Tienes una quemadura, justo aquí —Tooru coloca su mano sobre su espalda desnuda.

Pega un respingo, por el contacto repentino—. ¡Idiota, eso duele! —exclama con enojo, dándose la vuelta.

Siempre cree haber encontrado el amor, solo para ser botado a la semana y pasarse los próximos tres días llorando y jurando que esa será la última vez.

—Oh rayos —dice, derrotado. Su rostro no podría lucir más miserable—. ¿Ahora qué pasó?

—Um… ¿me botaron? —responde inseguro, rascándose la nuca—. O eso creo. No llegó nunca, y no atendió mis llamadas tampoco.

—Sí, creo que eso no es bueno —Con cuidado, Hajime pone su recién descubierto escarabajo en las manos de su amigo—. ¿Me ayudas con matemáticas?

—Es verde —observa Tooru, poniendo al bicho un poco más cerca de su rostro e ignorando completamente la petición anterior.

Hajime decide seguirle el juego, en esperanza de que se le pase rápido—. Son tus favoritos, ¿no? Nunca he sabido por qué, si _odias_ el verde.

—Ella odiaba los escarabajos, y no me prestaba atención cuando hablaba de Star Trek. Tampoco creía en aliens —explica con calma, mientras deja al escarabajo en las raíces del peral del jardín—. No nos íbamos a llevar bien.

—No puedes salir con alguien que sea exactamente igual a ti —le recuerda, mientras que se pone la camiseta que dejó doblada a las raíces del mismo árbol.

—Tampoco puedo andar con alguien que no creea en aliens o que Kirk y Spock son almas gemelas, Iwa-chan, ¡eso es estúpido! —insiste con tozudez—. En fin, ¿matemáticas? ¿Estás teniendo problemas con factorización, Iwa-chan? ¡Te he dicho mil veces que memorices los casos!

—¡Son demasiados casos!

Dicho ciclo se repite dos veces por mes. Hajime ya está preparado.

* * *

Cuando cae la noche, Tooru se queda a dormir.

—Nunca me dijiste que habías salido con una universitaria.

Tiempo atrás, cuando ambos eran más jóvenes y flacuchos, dormían en la misma cama, colchón o futón sin importar las circunstancias. Entonces empezaron a crecer tanto que sus pies se asomaban por fuera de las pequeñas camas individuales y sus familias se vieron obligadas a invertir en colchones más grandes.

Hajime no recuerda el día exacto en que Tooru le dijo que ya estaban viejos para compartir cama, pero desde entonces que su cama siempre se ha sentido ligeramente grande para él.

El otro se yergue del colchón en el suelo y lo observa con sorpresa—. ¿Cómo…?

—No seas idiota, se todo sobre ti —responde con calma, indispuesto a echar bajo el tren a Matsun y Makki. A pesar de que se lo merecen por traidores. _De cualquier forma, _piensa, _este pendejo va a deducir que ellos me lo contaron eventualmente._

Tooru se echa de nuevo, visiblemente exhausto—. Ugh, y lo tienes que mencionar justo cuando alguien más me cortó, ¿no sabes lo que es el tacto, Iwa-chan?

—_Trágico_. Ahora, cuéntame —insiste.

—Fue hace un año —dice, sin entrar en detalles—. Ella tenía veinte. Era muy lista y bastante alta… Tenía ojos verdes.

—Nunca la conocí —responde, tratando de buscar en su memoria a alguna chica tan mayor que hubiera sido tan cercana a Tooru.

—Era estudiante de mi hermana, por eso mantuvimos todo en secreto —explica, mientras juguetea con sus dedos. Hajime se pregunta qué lo tiene tan nervioso.

—Incluso de mí —dice, sintiendo cómo su pecho se comprime involuntariamente.

—¿Estás molesto? —pregunta, mirándole a los ojos.

A la luz de la luna, los ojos de Tooru lucen como pozos infinitos. Como las galaxias que tanto estudia—. Bastante. ¿Tuviste sexo con ella?

—¡O-Oye!

—No tienes que decirme si no quieres —dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero ya deberías saber que no puedes esconderlo todo de mí, tonto. Puedes decírmelo todo, ¿sabes?

—Ugh, es que es tan _penoso_ —Hajime ni siquiera necesita luz para saber que Tooru está rojo como un tomate—. Las chicas mayores saben muchas cosas.

—¿Entonces sí lo hicieron?

—_¡Iwa-chan!_

—Ssshhh —Lo silencia entre risitas—. Nos van a echar la bronca si hacemos ruido.

—Ugh, no te soporto.

—Igualmente —Tooru le intenta pegar una colleja que esquiva hábilmente—. ¿Entonces?

—Um… es… húmedo —explica, como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Y sudoroso. Y muy caliente, se siente como que te sofocas, pero de buena manera. No se parece a las porno.

—¿Por qué nunca le dijiste nada a nadie? —pregunta después—. Cualquier otro chico habría presumido que tuvo sexo con una universitaria.

Tooru lo mira con una emoción extraña en los ojos—. ¿Y crees que soy como cualquier otro chico?

Hajime no termina de entender la pregunta—. No creo que vengas de marte.

—Cielos, gracias Iwa-chan —responde, derramando sarcasmo—. Es bueno saber que si alguna vez me siento insignificante, estarás allí para mí.

—Como si tú alguna vez te sintieras insignificante, cabeza hueca —responde en el mismo tono burlón, golpeándolo con una almohada—. Necesitaríamos una habitación diferente solo para tu ego y tus delirios de grandeza.

—No cuentan como delirios si en realidad _soy_ superior a todos, en todos los aspectos —declara solemnemente. Hajime no puede evitar sonreír

—Cállate —le dice, bajando a su futón para darle un golpe en la cabeza, por creído.

Tooru le sonríe—. _Cállame._

Se les va la noche entre risas y antes que lo noten, ambos caen dormidos en medio de la sinfonía de grillos y aves nocturnas. No recuerda si terminaron durmiendo en su cama o el colchón de Tooru —que, es el colchón que solían tener en la habitación de huéspedes, pero se convirtió en _el colchón de Tooru_—, pero lo que sí recuerda es que el espacio ya no se sentía tan vacío y alguien lo estaba abrazando.

Y Hajime sueña, con flores que solo él conoce, con ojos de galaxias y escarabajos de cientos de colores.

Sin embargo la mañana no puede recordar en absoluto qué fue lo que soñó. Cuando despierta ya no hay nadie abrazándolo y sospecha que eso fuera parte de un sueño. Tooru está en su cama roncando indecentemente y babeando la camisa que le prestó la noche anterior.

Al verlo, siente que le duele el pecho y se pregunta por qué. El pensamiento no dura demasiado, pues la alarma en su teléfono suena, recordándole que tiene que tomarse sus antialérgicos.

Hajime ve a su amigo estirarse entre las sábanas, su sueño interrumpido por el ruido, mientras piensa que seguramente se ha estado sintiendo raro toda la semana porque los medicamentos ya no están surtiendo efecto.

* * *

**TAMARINDO IS BACK IN TOWN**

**Entre panas se jotea para reforzar la amistad, dígalo ahí Iwa.**

**En la terrible espera por el siguiente capítulo de _Heaven Child_ y cuando sea que ocurra la siguiente actualización de _Thunderstorm, Thunderstruck (pronto)_, les traigo un capítulo cortito de esta vaina. Y uds. se estarán preguntando, ¿no estás sobrecargándote con muchos fics en progreso? Y la respuesta es sí. Totalmente. Por eso las actualizaciones son (aproximadamente) mensuales.**

**En otras noticias tengo que aprender a escribir al Iwa-chan sin meter a Oikawa de por medio cada tres líneas.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Stay tunned!**

_**;Tamarindo Amargo**_


	3. Wonderwall

El infierno personal de Iwaizumi Hajime, está lleno de flores.

De hecho, tiene una idea vaga de cómo luciría su infierno, en caso de acabar allí. Seguro, cree que es una buena persona, pero la vida da ciertos giros inesperados. De aquí a unos años podría mezclarse con la mafia, ¿quién dice que algo así es imposible?

—¡Muy bien, diez vueltas alrededor del gimnasio y a estirar! —Escucha la voz del entrenador, seguido del gruñido en unísono del resto del equipo—. ¡El último en terminar, le toca trapear el baño!

—Diablos —murmuran varios de los miembros de primer año

El verano en realidad es su estación favorita del año. Acostumbra a ir a la playa con su abuela, recolectar sus insectos favoritos y rocas bonitas. Los frascos de vidrio llenos de caparazones coloridos y los bichos disecados en su habitación, son un secreto que se llevará a la tumba.

Le gusta el helado y usar camisetas sin mangas. Y encuentra una especie de satisfacción retorcida en ver al resto del equipo teñirse de rosado y quemarse a parches, mientras que él se broncea uniformemente.

Se siente un poco menos extraño consigo mismo, cada vez que llega el verano.

Como siempre, es el primero en terminar de trotar, seguido muy de cerca por su queridísimo y problemático kouhai, a quien todos llamaban a su espalda, _Kyouken_.

—Kyoutani —se acerca cortésmente al muchacho. Desde que se unió al club a inicios del año escolar, Kyoutani se rehusaba a trabajar con el equipo, pero aun así ganándose un puesto en la banca prácticamente por la fuerza. Tooru lo llama _perro rabioso_, cuando solo Hajime puede escucharlo. Él mismo cree que la actitud del muchacho es, como mínimo, feroz—. Casi atropellaste a Yahaba, de nuevo.

—No es mi problema —responde en un gruñido. Muchos encuentran increíblemente descortés que Kyoutani hable así con Hajime, pero Hajime solo está aliviado de que el muchacho esté _dispuesto_ a hablarle—. Él se lo buscó.

—¿Watari también se atravesó?

—… Trapearé el baño —responde, evadiendo totalmente la pregunta.

—Fuiste el segundo en terminar —le recuerda. Haciendo cuentas, el último en terminar de trotar fue…

—Yahaba es un llorón, no querrá limpiar el baño —explica, y Hajime no encuentra fallas en la lógica. Los de primero este año tienen un carácter problemático, piensa. Excepto quizás Watari, pero Hajime está convencido de que el muchacho proviene de una familia budista o algo similar y está lleno de paz interior—. Y de todas formas, siempre lo hago.

—¿Siempre te ofreces a limpiar el baño? —Kyoutani asiente en silencio—. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te duchas junto con el resto del equipo.

—Asqueroso —replica sin dar muchas explicaciones.

_Debe ser misofóbico,_ piensa, y lo encuentra increíblemente disonante con su apariencia desgarbada—. ¿Participarás en el campamento de verano?

—No —responde con sencillez y Hajime deja morir el asunto.

—Kyoutani.

—¿Qué? —su forma de hablar asimila a un ladrido, sobre todo cuando está alterado.

Sin embargo, Hajime no le tiene miedo—. Discúlpate con Yahaba y Watari. Y no olvides estirar.

Parecido al Kitagawa Daiichi, el equipo de vóleibol del Seijoh valora el trabajo en equipo por sobre todas las cosas. Funcionan como una orquesta, y cuando algo está fuera de su orden natural, sobresale como un miembro roto.

Tooru, con todo y su historial dudoso en lo que respecta a tratar a sus kouhai, intenta unir al equipo armoniosamente con la precisión de un cincel.

Sin embargo cuando eso no funciona, Hajime tiene que hacerlos entrar en razón por la fuerza, con la brutalidad de una arrolladora.

—Iwa-chan —la voz burlona pertenecía a Makki, y pronto sintió cómo dos personas —_ambas más altas porque su vida es una tragedia_— se sostenían sobre él—, Iwa-chan estoy muriendo, llévame a la enfermería Iwa-chan.

_En la cárcel no puedes coleccionar escarabajos, _se repite a sí mismo mientras soporta con calma el asedio de _cosa uno_ y _cosa dos_. _No los mates. O al menos, no los mates en público._

—Fuera de aquí cabeza de algodón, Iwa-chan me tiene que cargar a mí a los vestidores, como el delicado princeso que soy —replica Matsun tratando de quitar al otro.

—Issei, Takahiro, tienen exactamente tres segundos para apartarse y ya estoy contando dos.

—Nah a nosotros no nos pegas —dice Makki, bastante relajado—. Al donjuán sí.

—Sí, míralo, queriendo saltarse los estiramientos para irse a duchar temprano otra vez —señala Matsun.

Para su crédito, esta vez Matsun no bromea y Tooru está, en efecto, tratando de escabullirse hacia las duchas sin que nadie lo note.

Excepto que desgraciadamente Hajime tiene una alarma integrada que le advierte cuándo sus amigos más cercanos están a punto de hacer alguna pendejada y Tooru es el más pendejo de todas las personas que conoce.

—Y allí va —escucha decir a Makki entre risas, en lo que se zafa de sus abrazos y camina a grandes zancadas en dirección a Tooru, quien al menos ha tenido la decencia de detenerse y tratar de lucir inocente.

—¡Ah! ¿No puedes vivir sin mí, Iwa-chan? —pregunta con una sonrisa de mierda.

—Estiramientos —responde Hajime simplemente, arrastrándolo por el brazo junto con el resto de la formación—. No te atrevas a saltarte tus estiramientos.

—¡No me los iba a saltar! —insiste.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y qué ibas a hacer, conseguirte a alguien más para estirar, cabeza hueca? —pregunta, propinándole un buen golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—¡Oye, claro que no! ¿Tengo cara de infiel, Iwa-chan? Espera, no respondas, me dirás algo grosero y herirás mis sentimientos —Se detienen en algún punto cercano a los siameses _HanaMatsu_ y allí empiezan a estirar con calma. Los ojos de Tooru siguen perdiéndose en algún punto del gimnasio, y Hajime no pierde tiempo en seguirlos.

—¿Ibas a hablar con Yahaba? —pregunta, ubicando finalmente la persona a la que Tooru intentaba acercarse.

—Mi queridísimo kouhai tiene malas pulgas con _Kyouken_ —explica.

—No le llames _Kyouken_ —responde por enésima vez, enojado con el apodo ridículo y por el hecho de que Tooru lo sigue alimentando—. Deberías estar intentando que Kyoutani se sienta bienvenido, pero lo estás ahuyentando.

—Iwa-chan, creo que ambos sabemos cómo me comporto cuando _de verdad_ intento ahuyentar a un kouhai —La implicación quedó en el aire y Hajime no pidió que se lo clarificaran. Odia saber de primera mano qué tan horrible puede ser la personalidad de Tooru, pero odia todavía más que eso no sea suficiente para dejar de defenderlo—. En fin, no iba a molestar a tu kouhai _consentido_-

—Kyoutani _no es_ mi consentido —interrumpe rápidamente.

—Lo que digas Iwa-chan —responde el otro, antes de seguir hablando como si esa interrupción no hubiera ocurrido—. A lo que iba, no planeaba molestarlo, solo quería saber por qué Yahaba se estaba saltando su penitencia.

—Oh, eso —responde, recordando de pronto qué era lo que quería decirle a Tooru con respecto a Kyoutani desde antes—. Kyoutani es quien limpia los baños después del entrenamiento.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿De verdad?

—¡Pues claro que es de verdad!

—Pues eso explica por qué ambos me han estado evadiendo…

—Seguro, es _eso_.

—¡Oye! No me agrada el tono con el que me estás hablando.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Pegarme?

—¡Já! Apuesto a que te gustaría eso.

La hora de cerrar del gimnasio se aproxima y, por una vez decidiendo ir temprano a casa, ambos toman sus bolsos.

Tooru parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar sobre por qué todos los de primero lo estaban evadiendo, pero la conversación pronto se disuelve a otros temas, como el maratón de ciencia ficción que pasarán el siguiente fin de semana y cómo Hajime definitivamente debería ir a su casa para verlo.

Pero entre la consulta médica que tenía programada ese sábado y la cantidad de deberes que dejó acumulados para último momento, Hajime decidió que lo más sabio que podría hacer con su tiempo era no dejar que Tooru lo monopolizara.

_Ahora que lo pienso, este imbécil ocupa demasiado espacio en mi agenda,_ medita en el camino a casa, mientras que las quejas de su amigo llenan el silencio.

—… y luego Makki me dice que soy un dolor de culo cuando estaba intentando invitarlo a ver el maratón de _Expedientes X!_ ¿Soy tan molesto?

—Oye, respóndeme una cosa —pregunta de pronto, interrumpiendo las quejas de Tooru a las que realmente no está prestando mucha atención, pero que seguramente están en algún punto entre _amigos desconsiderados_ y _traidores que le harán ver un maratón solo_—, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que no pasé un _finde_ contigo?

—Pues, no fue este año —responde de inmediato.

—¿No crees que es algo… extraño? —cuestiona, observando de reojo su perfil iluminado por los faroles de la calle.

Se aproximan con lentitud al vecindario en el que ha vivido en los últimos ocho años.

Hay un complejo departamental y justo en frente, un pequeño parque donde él y Tooru crecieron. Se lastimaron y se sacudieron y siguieron corriendo como los mocosos con demasiada energía que solían ser.

Hajime portaba con orgullo una cicatriz en el mentón, producto de haber escalado el roble que hay justo en el centro para atrapar un escarabajo en el cumpleaños de Tooru. Dicho escarabajo ahora yacía muerto y en un frasco de vidrio, en la habitación de su compañero. Aún recuerda con excepcional claridad los gritos de su madre cuando lo vio llegar sucio, ensangrentado y con un bicho en las manos.

Recuerda la sonrisa de Tooru, porque siguió sonriendo el resto del día mientras contaba a todo el que pudiera escuchar que su mejor amigo le había cazado un escarabajo verde.

—¿Extraño? —repite Tooru, casi como si la palabra fuera un insulto—. Iwa-chan, crecimos juntos, ¿por qué de pronto es extraño?

—No lo sé, ¿no crees que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos? —pregunta nuevamente. _Quizás eso es lo que me ha estado molestando últimamente_, musita para sí mismo. No poder ubicar un momento en su vida en que no estuviera con Tooru le preocupa un poco.

—¡Nunca se puede pasar demasiado tiempo conmigo, soy genial!

_Por supuesto que se lo tomaría a pecho,_ piensa con desgana—. Lamento diferir.

—Difiere lo que quieras Iwa-chan, soy asombroso y tú deberías estar pensando en formas de pasar _más_ tiempo conmigo, no _menos_ —La hora de las quejas no tenía pinta de terminar pronto y, aparentemente, había herido sus sentimientos. Genial.

Hajime resopló, cansado y algo frustrado—. Oye, no lo decía por nada malo.

—Oh claro, tan solo quieres pasar menos tiempo conmigo porque soy molesto, ¡no estoy para nada ofendido! —exclama, a pesar de que su voz y sus palabras sugieren todo lo contrario.

—Oikawa…

—Buenas noches, Iwa-chan.

El muchacho parte en la bifurcación del parque, dirigiéndose a los departamentos y dejando a Hajime solo para irse al área residencial.

Solo, piensa. Es, más o menos lo que quería, pero ahora que lo tiene solo puede pensar que el silencio es extraño y que hace demasiado frío como para ser verano.

_¿Soy tan molesto?_

Con un gruñido, se dirige a zancadas a casa. El idiota me estaba contando cómo los siameses le dejaron el plantón y llego yo a decirle que no quiero ver su serie favorita con él, piensa, furioso consigo mismo y también con Tooru por ser tan sensible. Y a lo mejor también está molesto con Issei y Takahiro.

Al darse la vuelta, ya no puede ver la silueta de Tooru. En su lugar, el complejo de departamentos se yergue con orgullo por sobre el parque y el viejo roble del parque parece burlarse de él.

Sintiendo culpa, saca su teléfono del bolso y trata de marcarle, solo para descubrir que el idiota lo apagó.

Ir a buscarlo personalmente se le pasa por la cabeza… cuando un ataque de tos evita que de otro paso en esa dirección, haciéndole apresurar a casa en su lugar.

_Espero que mañana me digan qué diablos tengo,_ se dice a sí mismo mientras se quita los zapatos y avisa que ya está en casa.

Esta alergia ya se ha prolongado lo suficiente.

* * *

**TAMARINDO IN YOUR AREA**

_BUENAAAAAS._

_Entonces, les cuento que no tengo internet. Estoy robándole internet a un pana, la gente buena es real vieron._

_**-AVISO DE HIATUS INDEFINIDO-**_

_Reaaalllmeeenteee no quiero hacer esto. Pero, el internet está pal coño y no se cuándo vuelva. Cuando vuelva mi internet, vuelvo yo uwu. Les dejo con este capítulo bello de por mientras, pa' que no me extrañen tanto. Si no respondo comentarios, que sepan que todavía los quiero y que los leo, simplemente no puedo responder uwu_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Volveré pronto! (ESPERO)_

**_;Tamarindo Amargo_**


End file.
